Assassinated
by 50-Shades-Of-Jalex
Summary: Some gay All time low fanfic that involves Jack


Chapter One - City Boy  
It was December 21, 2012. The snow was falling lightly from the brightness that broke through the light gray sky that surrounded the school. I walked towards the main entrance crushing the snow with worn down boots that should have fallen apart by now. I hopped up the stairs and scraped the snow left on the boots onto the cold hard cement, watching it melt into water. Pushing open the two big red doors, it was no surprise to find the school half empty. Today was the day the media claimed the world would end. So, all the idiots went home and waited there thinking they were going to die. I strided to my locker in the silent and dim hallway. Class was about to be in session within a few minutes. Believe it or not, I was here early. I opened my locker and shoved my snow covered bag in and got out my books. I walked down the hall and all that was able to be heard was the dripping from the leaking pipeline soaking through the molded ceiling near the back exit. I waited for the bell to ring until I went into class, so I stood outside the door, and I looked at the clock. The bell would ring in less than a minute. I stared at the faded green paint on a wall waiting to be torn down. The new kid Jack was going to be in my class today. It was a good thing in a way. He was talk of town at the moment. I personally found nothing big about him. Unless there was something I didn't know. The bell rang and it made me jump. I turned towards the door and opened it. I went inside and sat next to the empty seat where Chloe usually sits. A few more people walked in, first Chloe came in, then a couple kids I didn't know. My friend Mikayla came in, and after her, came Jack. I thought of Jack as another "Jhonny Comelately" he would only be the highlight until someone new comes along. He had dark brown hair and some of it was dyed blonde. What some people called "Skunk Hair" His skin was a light tan and he was wearing a gray sweatshirt with some tight jeans. I looked over at him and realized he was already looking at me before I turned to look. Our eyes locked for a second and I looked away based on the weird atomosphere it was causing. During the whole class, I wasn't paying attetion at all. Algebra was a bore, since all the teacher was talking about is how the world isn't going to end and how many idiots there are to think so.  
The day moved by and I had art class for last period. I walked in and I sat at the table in the back right corner of the room. Our assignment was to just draw anything while the teacher lit up a cigar and smoked up the room. Sitting down, and taking a piece of paper out, I decided just to draw a few guitars. But what distracted me was the fact that Jack wasn't here yet. He's not the one to be late Of course, people are asking him to sit next to them as he walks past them. Repeating his name, trying to start a conversation with him. I knew he was going to sit next to anyone but me, "The antisocial emo" So I just continued my drawing a little bit too sure of myself than I should be. I saw someones hand slap on the table and my pencil shook making me mess up the side of the guitar I was shadowing. I looked up to see who it was. It was Jack. "Can I sit here?" He asked. Without hesition I replied "Sure" He slipped into the seat and it made a slight creak noise. Well. "Oh, so you're sitting next to that loser?" The whole class laughed except for me and Jack. But, that voice. The rough, crackiling, tough voice.I knew exactly who it was. It was Xavier. The biggest jerk in 9th grade. I just hung my head down a little more as I tried to mind my own buisness. He was nothing but trouble and I didn't want to be a part of it. The teacher left the room with barely a cigar left. Something walked towards me and two slender hands slammed in front of me. My pencil just fell out of my hand this time, and I didn't even want to bother to pick it up. I looked up in anger as I saw Xavier looking strait at me. He grabbed me by my face and squezed my cheeks. He said "What's wrong honey? A little too rough for you?" I removed his hands from my face and said "Leave me alone" He walked away and I put my head back down to draw again. I felt a sense of relief until the chair was removed from under me.  
I fell on my back and it felt like my whole back just cracked. I laid there in pain, and saw a fist start to go towards my face. In panic, I placed my hands over my face, expecting a fast impact. With everything seeming into something like slow motion from a crappy movie, A few seconds after I was supposed to have my dignity up in flames with my face inside my skull, I took my hands off my face. Unexpectedly, I saw Jack grabbing Xaviers fist nearly two inches from my face. "Don't touch her." he gritted through his teeth. Jack was defending me. Xavier quickly pulled away his hand and took Jack by the collar. Teeth gritted, Xavier spit in his face saying, "What are you going to do about it pretty boy?"Jack stood about 3 inches away from his face, not seeming to have any emotion at all. "Nothing, Nothing at all" Jack took Xavier by both hands and clapsed his fists together. He squeezed tight, and all you could hear in the silence of the tension was the crackling from his hands. Jack released his grip, It's either Jack is unhumanly strong, or I'm a daydreamer. Xavier fell to his knees. His hands were bleeding from the very vain.  
The final bell rang, and it was time to go. The teacher stepped back in the room with a rush, face red like she was running across the school and announced "Have a good christmas vacation everyone!" The whole class ran out in fear of what Jack had just done. I was just sitting on the floor still in shock. Jack looked back at me and set out his hand. I grasped it and he helped me up. "Are you alright?" He said. "Yeah I'm fine" I stood on my feet without falling, suprisingly. Looking into those deep brown eyes, he was more than a popular city boy.


End file.
